


A Crystal Heart Behind The Metal Door

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Regret, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, RyoSpe, Suppressed Feelings, Waiting, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Ryoken could easily open this door he kept leaning on. He, as this ship's owner, was in possession of a master key which could grant him entrance at once, but...
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	A Crystal Heart Behind The Metal Door

There were... too many reasons why Kogami Ryoken could not experience even the slightest bit of affection towards AIs in general and Ignis in particular.

He always felt like they were parasites feasting on his sanity and making his blood boil whenever he thought about their very existence. And it wasn't only about them being a threat to the entire humanity or them being born from innocent children's suffering... or even them turning his own life into a living Hell the very moment they appeared as a "world-changing idea" and occupied his father's mind to the point of obsession.

Ryoken leaned against the cold metal door and listened closely.

No sound from Spectre's room.

Ryoken closed his eyes wearily. He kept sitting on the cold floor akin to a statue, not moving at all. His thoughts turned into a huge mess as he already felt like drifting away into Slumberland... but he couldn't.

A single coherent thought in his head was just like a thorn pricking him painfully, sending poison down to his restless, irregularly beating heart.

More than ever before Ryoken realised that he hated Ignis... because of how they literally were a part of their Origin's being.

Almost a whole month had passed since the Earth Ignis was dissected, torn to shreds by SOL Technologies. That AI was dead and gone for good... or at least Ryoken had thought that way initially.

Spectre became exactly what his alias suggested. Less and less he showed up anywhere outside of his room. That little room safely hidden behind this heavy door made of metal. Hanoi's second-in-command spent more and more time locked inside and out of everyone's sight... especially, out of Ryoken's.

If there was anything Spectre happened to be truly good at, then it was definitely pretending that everything was alright. He put on his mask of fabricated serenity so skillfully that no outsider could tell the difference... but Ryoken did not spend the entire last decade being ignorant when it was about the one he cherished... the one he _loved_ so much.

...Or at least that was what Ryoken had been trying to convince himself to believe.

He really, sincerely believed that he loved Spectre... and yet the Earth Ignis's death did manage to crack Ryoken's unwavering belief just as much as it did with Spectre's heart.

Again, many of the aforementioned outsiders would most likely think that Spectre was the last person to even _have_ a heart as he was the one who relished making his enemies suffer by manipulating and crushing them ruthlessly. Even the rest of the Knights were wary of Spectre from time to time.

Little did they know... no, they did not know at all as Spectre preferred to keep this side of him hidden from everyone. It took many years for even Ryoken to realise that simple truth.

Spectre's heart was made of crystal.

Not the unbreakable type which could be found in mountains, no, but fragile, easily damageable one. 

However, it was _not_ that fragile. It could withstand external damage just fine.

Spectre had what was known as "super thick skin" when it came to him handling any direct bullying or blatant dismissiveness from others. He couldn't care less what the rest of humankind thought of him either... alas, he wasn't as successful when he was forced to deal with wounds afflicted from deep within his own soul.

The Earth Ignis's demise was exactly that type of internal damage.

And that was the main reason why Ryoken's heart kept bursting into flames of rage every time he thought of Ignis and their unbreakable connection to those they originated from.

 _Parasites_.

Ryoken clutched his fists that would not stop shaking as powerless anger circulated through each of his systems, turning his vision into bloody red.

No sound from Spectre's room.

Neither a heavy sigh nor a sob.

Yes, that utter, dead silence was much, _much_ worse than heart-wrenching wailing.

Spectre was that kind of person who chose to bottle his feelings deep inside in real life. Only in Link VRAINS he was that sassy scoundrel, ready to shove his opponent's face into mud over and over just for fun. In reality he was a rather quiet, humble person who wouldn't dare burdening others with whatever troubled him.

 _Especially Ryoken_.

And that was driving the young Kogami insane. 

He knew that he couldn't just talk to Spectre about the Earth Ignis. Because that guy would absolutely use his favourite tactic of putting a smiling mask on his face and pretend that no, he wasn't suffering from any heartache and his face wasn't as pallid as it seemed.

" _There is certainly nothing wrong with me, Ryoken-sama. I have just been a little bit more tired these days. Would you like some dessert, sir? Or a drink?_ "

Oh absolutely... Spectre would turn on his usual manservant mode rather than show his true, simple fragile human's side. He wouldn't openly express his grief over his Ignis's death. How could he? When his admirable master was so happy about it? The Earth Ignis's execution was definitely a victory. That was what they had been fighting for, right? So it was only for the best that Spectre hid his fragile crystal heart behind this cold metal door...

Ryoken could easily open this door he kept leaning on. He, as this ship's owner, was in possession of a master key which could grant him entrance at once, but...

But Ryoken kept sitting on the cold floor at almost 3 A.M., knowing that no master key could let him into the darkest depth of Spectre's heart, no passionate kisses would make that guy tell how he truly felt.

The metal door guarding Spectre's crystal heart... the door that existed within Spectre's consciousness wouldn't budge so easily.

Until Spectre was ready to talk about Earth willingly...

Until that day Ryoken would wait patiently.

Sitting on this cold floor and leaning against this metal door.

All night.

And night after night.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I wrote this fic mostly because I was not in the best mood and needed to vent. Sorry if this is somewhat a mess? :(


End file.
